Punk Collar
by DramaRose13
Summary: White Collar, Total Drama-ized! Duncan is a hot NYC criminal who is going to serve the rest of his sentence helping the FBI catch guys like him, all while trying to save his beloved girlfriend, Courtney.


I do not own anything! (though I wish I did:)!

* * *

My name is Duncan Caffrey, and I'm a teenage criminal mastermind. I'm seventeen and already too much of a criminal for juvie, so they threw me where I am now; the big house. I'm sick of it here, so today I'm going to bust out of here for good.

"Come on Caffrey, time for breakfast!" Ordered the guard as he unlocked my cell.

"Yes, Officer Roberto." I replied, as I walked out of my cell and to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria, I made a left towards the windows and walked into the restroom. I changed out of these rags and into my real clothes, which consisted of a white button down long sleeve cotton shirt, a black skull tee shirt, a pair of navy jeans, and my old red converse. Yesterday, me and a friend snuck em' out of the warden's office and hid them under a tile in here. I shaved for the first time in months and fixed my dark black hair nicely. I used to have a green Mohawk in my hair and after a while, the dye fell out so I'm going to leave my hair the way it is. I looked into the mirror and fixed my piercings, after that I cleaned up my traces under the tile and the air vent. All that was left to is to wait until my friend, Damien, starts a massive prison fight. When the fight starts, all the guards and Chef Hatchet, will be so focused on breaking the fights up that they won't see me sneak into the kitchen and out the back door. Yeah, I know, I'm good!

"Hey you b*s*t*a*r*, get out of my seat!" Yelled Damien after he received his food.

"Make me!" Yelled the other guy as he dumped Damien's food all over him.

"You asked for it!" And with that Damien started picking the man's food and throwing everywhere. Soon, war broke out.

"Listen here maggots!" Yelled Chef, "STOP FIGHTING!"

When that didn't work, he moved from behind the counter to the war zone and along with the guards, started to stop the hundreds of fighting criminals.

That's when I made my move. I snuck out of the bathroom and started to make my way around the criminals. I made it to the kitchen, about to enter, and that's when he saw me.

"Caffrey!" Yelled Hatchet as he started to run after me.

I turn on my heel and now I'm running as fast as I can back to the restroom. I get in and lock the door in the nick of time and climb into the air vent. It's only a matter of time till I'm caught, so I'm crawling as fast as I can to a safe zone near a door.

There are three: 1.) The boiler room. The boiler room connects to the janitorial entrance/exit. 2.) The Kitchen. I already explained that there's a door in the back of the kitchen. However, Chef's probably there waiting for me, (tried that before) so I'm going to pass on that option. 3.) The Warden's Chambers and Guard Lounge. The Guards and the Warden have their own special areas that are right next to each other and there's a door to the outside in each of them.

I would go with choice one but there's a repairman in the boiler room today (it's about time), so that means I'm going to the Warden's Chambers. I crawl my way over to the Guard's Lounge first and I look down.

"Dang it!" I mutter apparently there are still two guards that haven't joined the fight. Now it's time to try the Warden's room. Carefully and quietly, I crawl over to the next room. I look down and see…nothing. I hear…..nothing, except for the two guards in the other room. I slowly start to open the vent and go through. Things are going well and I'm almost out until. BANG! The vent fell down to the ground. "Uh Oh" I whisper. The guards must have heard that and apparently they did, because here they come. The idiot guards chased me to the Warden's door where I made my escape. I started running out of the prison grounds and to a mail box where my best bud, Geoff Mozzwell (any White Collar fan knows why I chose Mozzwell as his last name) hid something for me to receive upon my escape from prison.

* * *

Authors Note:

This story is based on channel USA's hit show, White Collar. White Collar is about a (hot) criminal who agrees to serve the rest of his sentence helping the FBI catch criminals like him. It is also about, well his love, and I don't want to spoil anything so I won't say anymore. I've always thought that Duncan is the cartoon version of the main character, Neal Caffery. They are both very smooth criminals with a soft side. They both have dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. They even have simillar personalities! For the longest time I've been wanting to write this, but the summer season's finale discouarged me and not because it was done badly, but because of the beyond shocking cliffhanger at the end. The new season premired last week and it turned out that I had nothing to worry about.

Today, I'm also going to post the next chapter of TDDW!

Let me know who you want to be Agent Peter Burke (the other important main), he will make his debut in the next chapter. The choices are:

1.) Trent - He will be known as Agent Trenton (Trent) Burke and his wife will be Gwendolen (Gwen) Burke.

2.) Chris McClain - He will be known as Agent Christopher (Chris) Burke and his wife will be Blaineley Burke.

Please let me know by either reviewing or Pming me!


End file.
